wolverineandthexmenfandomcom-20200216-history
Wolverine
James "Logan" Howlett", now known as The Wolverine, and once known as "Weapon X", is one of the oldest known mutants alive, and the current leader of the X-Men. Haunted by memories of the life that was stolen from him, Logan is a rebellious loner forced into being the reluctant leader of the X-Men. His rapid healing ability and indestructible adamantium metal claws capable of slicing through almost any substance known to man make him a fearsome combatant. Only with the help of the team can Wolverine hope to protect the world from its own bleak future and continue Xavier's mission of peace. Personality Logan is aggressive and decisive; he does everything for good. He seems a little stressed and a person who rarely smiles. He made friends with Hank McCoy although it's hard to win his trust. When he realized that Emma Frost saved Africa from the fearsome Shadow King, he became friendly with her. He took Bobby Drake back to the X-Men against the wishes of his parents and said, "your son is a mutant..." and Bobby liked the idea. He tries to Be mean. Appearance Wolverine-Ep11-Cap.png Logan has black hair, blue eyes and Caucasian skin. He has a very muscular and masculine appearance. He usually wears a grey T-shirt, with a dog tag necklace, jeans and a belt. Sometimes with a brown jacket. On missions, he wears a gold and blue sleeveless uniform with a mask covering most of his face. He also wears blue gloves and boots. History Early life Logan's early life is unclear. He is known to be very old. In fact he fought in World War II. He even fought with Captain America, Bucky, and the Howling Commandos. He encountered Mystique in the form of Raven. She knew him by the name of James, though it is never revealed whether this is his real name or one he simply used. She was part of Weapon X and the two loved each other. He surrendered himself to Weapon X so that she could escape. He then became a Weapon X experiment so she could be free. The program covered his bones in adamantium and gave him razor sharp claws. He performed several missions, one was to kill a man called Maverick. Once Wolverine learned the man had a child he could not do it, so Sabretooth was brought in to finish the job. All Wolverine really remembers of the mission was staggering into flames to rescue the man's daughter and finding the man gone. The program then wiped his memory erasing all of his early life. At one point Logan was in love with a beautiful girl named Mariko Yashida. But her father wanted her to marry a man named Haradabecause he was of Japanese nobility and a member of the Yakuza Crime Circle. Harada challenged Logan to a samurai match for Mariko's hand. Swords only, no powers. Logan beat Harada but Mariko still chose Harada. It turns out that if she had not the clan would have killed Logan and her on the spot. He left Japan heartbroken and confused. X-Men Wolverine, at some later point, joined the X-Men at the Xavier Mansion. He became very close with the other X-Man Rogue. She saw him as a father figure, probably because the two were so alike and she did not get along as well with the other members of the team. Unfortunately he was constantly coming and going, much to the irritation of Rogue. When Logan first appeared with the X-Men Jean Grey felt intrigued by him, to the anger of her boyfriend Scott Summers. Logan and Scott would develop a rivalry for Jean's affections. He became known among the students for raising the threat level in the Danger Room beyond what the students could handle. Logan also became aware of Emma Frost and the Massachusetts Academy. He knew that Emma's school was like Xavier's but she was teaching them to bully others. This was something that few of the other X-Men knew about. Wolverine and Cyclops took part in advertising the team to better their image. Their pictures were used on billboards to promote the team. This drew the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Maria Hill. Explosion Logan intended to leave once again. He said good bye to Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, and Colossus by capturing them with the Danger Room. He waved good bye to Jean, who waved back, and was glared at by Scott because of it. Beast got him to talk to Rogue, who was upset at his leaving again. He tried to comfort her but she angrily stormed off. He walked back to the mansion intending to say farewell to Xavier and Ororo Munroe. However, before he could he saw Xavier writhe in pain. Jean was also in pain. Logan ran up to Xavier only to be caught in some kind of explosion. Afterwards he got up looking around. He saw many of the students injured and Scott desperately looking for Jean. Without Xavier the X-Men broke up and went on their separate ways. Logan took a motorcycle with his stuff on it and wandered the country. He became wanted by the Mutant Response Division. He encountered Colonel Moss somehow and the Colonel became determined to capture the mutant. Over time he lost track of all of the other X-Men. Fighting Hulk and Imprisonment Sometime later, Logan would be called by Department H to investigate damage and murder done by some sort of creature along the border of Candace, supposedly from America. After sniffing out the area to get it's scent, Logan was taken in a helicopter to fly over the area he was likely to be and jumped from it. Logan trekked across the forest, discovering the damages caused by the creature, and eventually stumbled upon a man dazed and weeping by a stream. He soon figured out his scent was the same as the creature's and interrogated him. However, the man grew angry and transformed into a giant green behemoth named the Hulk, revealing himself to be the creature and began to attack. Wolverine and Hulk became immersed in a brutal and intense battle throughout the forest. Logan used his agility to heavily stab the Hulk on his back and in other parts of his body, but the latter's brute rage and strength began to overpower him. Hulk began to repeatedly smash Logan's face into the rocky ground and believed him dead. However, Logan picked himself up and began to attack Hulk again, succeeding in slicing him across the chest. Suddenly, both Wolverine and the monster were shot repeatedly with tranquilizer bullets by Logan's former Weapon X companions. Logan awoke captured and probed in a facility run by the crew and the Professor, where the entire team was gathered around after a failed experiment to clone him. Each of them mockingly expressed their enjoyment to have him returned and at their grasp - his teammates as well told him of their desire to murder him. As the others left to continue the cloning experiments, Deadpool stayed to mockingly talk to Logan and explained to him that Deathstrike tried to kill him while he was passed out. According to him, "everyone hates him, but she really hates him." He then shot him in the head to test out if he still had an invulnerable skull and was disgruntled to find he did. Logan passed out soon after and awoke to find Deathstrike clawing at a capsule he was now preserved in. She confirmed Deadpool's remarks on her hatred towards him and her desire to kill him, while the Professor stated in the background they needed him alive or the cloning experiments could never work. Sabertooth, however, slashed him down the back and killed him, leaving them to be free to kill Wolverine. Deahstrike broke Logan's capsule and jabbed her nails into his back; Sabretooth picked him up and held him so he couldn't move. Deathstrike, however, rushing into killing him, stabbed Logan straight through his torso, which as well went through Sabretooth and let Wolverine go free. Wolverine fought and sliced off Deathstrike's now robotic arms, then went through to easily defeat the dozens of troops in the hallway. Logan went into Bruce Banner's, the persona of Hulk, lab room and broke the capsule he was in. The two then proceeded to try and escape, but Weapon X was now free to kill him and stopped them in their tracks - Deadpool held Banner by gunpoint while Omega Red strangled Logan with his metal tentacles. Logan eventually freed himself from the grasp and destroyed Deadpool's gun. The rest of the team returned to continue their scuffle with Logan and he fought back. Banner grew angrier and angrier, meanwhile, and transformed back into the Hulk, attacking the others while Logan and Deadpool ran off. Deadpool attempted to kill Hulk by throwing a grenade in his mouth, but it only made him angrier. The two were able to run away farther, however, as Hulk was distracted by Deathstrike and Omega Red. He caught up with them eventually and sent Wolverine flying out of the building, simultaneously destroying it at the same time. The Hulk landed beside him and they engaged in a battle again, though neither appeared to be the victor as both survived. Rescue Mission After the explosion, Logan fell asleep under a tree and dreamed of the past roughly a year ago. When he awoke he saw several Recreational Vehicles drive by him, one of which had a little girl in it. They waved to each other as the RVs passed. He then followed them on his bike until they reached a crossroads where the RVs went left. Just as he got to the intersection he heard a train whistle and saw an explosion off in the distance. After a few seconds he decided to go to the right. After driving some distance he decided he couldn't just let someone suffer and turned around. He got to the train wreck and found that the RV with the little girl had been hit by the train. Rescuers tried to stop him but he went in anyways. He entered the burning RV and found the girl. Before he could get out he was caught in an explosion. He still managed to cover the girl with his body to protect her. After the fires were out rescue workers uncovered Logan and the girl, Erica. Her father, Randy, decided to help him when no one else wanted to, because he was a mutant. Another RV driver, Carlrecognized Logan as being wanted by the MRD and used his phone to turn him in. Randy was disgusted with the thought that the man who saved his daughter would be turned in as a criminal. Randy and his wife took Logan in Chris' and Gillian's RV and returned to their home. Logan's presence in their house caused irritation among their neighbors. Logan was put in Erica's room where he once again dreamed of the events of the mansion's explosion. He woke up and heard Erica's mother on the phone, then heard a helicopter coming. Logan grabbed his Wolverine uniform and left the house before MRD agents broke in looking for him. Wolverine witnessed the agents taking away Randy and his family. He saw that Carl had turned him in. Wolverine tried to stop them but their helicopter flew too high too quickly. Agents tried capturing him with a net and knock-out gasbut he escaped. The agents quickly took off in a separate helicopter but this time Wolverine threw the gas canister into the helicopter causing it to crash into Carl's RV and walked away. Logan then returns to the mansion. He searched through the ruins and found an elevator shaft leading into the secret tunnels beneath. He dropped down the shaft and found Beast in his lab. Logan decides to surprise the blue furball and it works. Beast told Logan that he analyzed the ruins. The blast was centered on Xavier causing both he and Jean to disappear. Beast was also unable to find any trace of anything linking the explosion to any person or group. Logan reasoned that then it probably was not the MRD nor Magneto. Logan then explained that he came to Beast looking for help. He wanted to rescue Randy and his family from the "Mardies." Beast initially refuses but since Logan rarely asks for help Beast later agreed. Together they hijacked a MRD truck outside City Books and Logan disguised himself as an MRD agent. He drove to the MRD Headquarters having "captured" Beast. He talked his way in and entered the garage. He knocked out the nearby guards and the two went in search of the cell block. Beast finds it using a computer terminal and they head there. The two head there to find Colonel Moss having tortured Randy and threatening to do the same to Erica. The two knock out the guards and Moss. Wolverine then straps Moss into the Sensory Assault Helmet. Wolverine tells him to leave the family alone and turns on the machine so Moss would not forget. Beast released the captured mutants Pyro, Dust, Boom Boom, Wolfsbane, and Rockslide. Wolverine leads them to the hanger where they get into a helicopter and fly off. The MRD attack the copter so he has Boom Boom and Pryo work together to destroy the hanger so no one can follow. The MRD still manages to send two VTOL Jetsafter them. Dust uses her powers to clog the engines and destroys the jets. The group return to the mansion and Logan takes Randy and his family to a small cabin in the woods where they can hide out for a few weeks until the MRD forgets them. Erica doesn't want him to leave but Logan knows he has to. Logan heads back to the mansion and finds all the formerly captured mutants gone and on their own. Beast informs him that the MRD will just keep capturing mutants, so Logan proposes that they reform the X-Men. Reforming the X-Men With this in mind Logan and Beast set out to find the former members of the team. Together they cleared part of the ruins so that they had a base of operations and can use the stolen MRD helicopter to travel around. They found that the Brotherhood of Mutants threatened Senator Robert Kelly so the two went there to protect him. They may or may not have known that Warren Worthington III was going to be at a rally with his father. Kelly unveiled a robot to defend against mutant attacks called the Sentinel Prowler. It was activated and found Rogue hiding in the crowd and went after her. Warren III changed into his Angel costume and flew to defend her. He picked her but and tried to fly away but was shot down. Beast grabbed the two and Wolverine jumped on the Prowler's back and started clawing at it. He eventually repositioned the Prowler's laser to fire at its back destroying it. Meanwhile Angel assumed that the team was back together but Rogue was quick to point out they were not. Rogue walks off and Wolverine follows. He tries to get her to join his team. She refuses as she does not want him to abandon her again and she storms off. Logan then tracks Scott to a rundown hotel where he is wallowing in self-pity. The former leader has let himself go, his place is a mess, and he does not seem to care about anything. Logan berates him for his current state so Scott blasts him through the wall ending Logan's attempted recruitment. Logan returns to Beast's lab where the furball found some of the others. Kitty Pryde has disappeared, Peter Rasputin refuses to leave his family again, and Bobby Drake's parents would let him talk to the X-Men. Logan initially thinks that they have the brotherhood beat until Warren III comes in and tells them that Rogue joined the team when they attacked Warren II. Logan and Beast go to Bobby Drake's House where the parents refuse to let either one talk to their son, despite Bobby being eighteen. Getting fed up Logan busted into the house and got Bobby to follow, after angrily telling the parents to deal with the fact their son being a mutant. Bobby then told them that Kitty was on a boat to Genosha, a nation under the rule of Magneto where mutants are openly welcome. Logan found the boat and Kitty jumped aboard. The now doubled X-Men return to the mansion to find Rogue in the lab. Beast leads the two younger members away so Logan and Rogue can be alone. She tells them about the attempt to assassinate Kelly as she is no killer. She wants to be an X-Man again. The team suited up and headed towards a Manufacturing Plant owned by Worthington Industries to help Kelly. When they near the location Rogue tells them that things are already starting, so Wolverine has Shadowcat phase the helicopter into the building. The X-Men, except for Beast, drop down to protect Kelly while the MRD started shooting at them. During the melee Domino shot the helicopter causing it to go down, and Warren III witnessed Rogue fleeing. Wolverine noticed that none of the Brotherhood were there and realized that the X-Men were being set up. He assumed that Rogue was just a pawn. A Television Camera caught the X-Men attacking the MRD guards sending the image out to the world. Wolverine cut a hole and the X-Men escaped, after Iceman froze the hole so no one could follow. He realized that Rogue is not with them and turned to get her back. However, Warren III pulled up in a limousine, they got in, and drove away. Later, they all watched a broadcast of Kelly telling the world that the Mutant Registration Act will pass with the president's help. Wolverine went outside to see Warren III who informs him that Rogue was not captured by the MRD. Wolverine believes that Rogue is blaming herself for their set up and ran off, not knowing that Rogue was willingly done it and actually joined the Brotherhood. Warren III then reminds Wolverine that his actions were just like Xavier's. Leading the X-Men Logan then discovers where Rogue's loyalties are and decides not to go after her. During this time Warren III decides to use his father's money to rebuild the mansion, with Warren II thinking that it was a normal prep-school. The team finds Forge who he starts working on Cerebro. Logan then moves him around to repairing the Blackbird, War Room, and finally Danger Room. Emma Frost comes to Logan with a proposal, she gets to join the X-Men and she will find Xavier. Logan initially does not trust Emma as he knows her past. The other X-Men know they need her as she is the only one who can run Cerebro. After a brief run through of the new Danger Room features Logan puts Forge back on Cerebro. After the repairs are made Logan calls Emma. She activates Cerebro and finds Xavier on the island of Genosha, which is ruled by X-Men nemesis and Xavier's former friend Magneto. Logan believes Magneto caused the explosion and kidnapped Xavier, even though Beast denies since there is no proof to that theory. Logan marked another attempt to recruit Scott. This time he came while Scott was sleeping and told him about Xavier's location. Scott then agreed to join the team. They both returned to the mansion and suited up. They headed toward the Blackbird that Forge had been working on. Beast wanted to wait but Forge was brought along to make sure the jet stayed airborne. Emma entered and mocked how Logan needed Cyclops' help. The Blackbird arrived at Genosha seemingly unnoticed under the constant repair of Beast and Forge. They sneak into Magneto's Palace and notice the entire place is covered in iron. The team splits up and look for Xavier or Magneto. Wolverine tried several doors until one seems to melt away. He was then thrown into it, through the opposite wall, through the floor of the next room, and almost into a wall of spikes. Magneto entered and revealed that he had been throwing around Wolverine's adamantium skeleton. The other X-Men entered but fail to defeat the master of magnetism. Iceman did succeed in taking off his helmet and Emma almost stopped him psychically but Magneto defeated them all. Magneto berated Wolverine for acting so recklessly and Wolverine eventually revealed that he just came for Xavier. Magneto realized that Wolverine was overreacting and released the entire team and lead them to Xavier. Xavier had been found a week earlier on the coastline in a coma and his former friend had been caring for him. Still angry, Wolverine thought Magneto was just keeping an eye on someone he was afraid of. Beast interjected and asked to take Xavier home with them. Magneto allowed this since the X-Men are his children, then made an offer to make Genosha their home. Wolverine refused and the team left with Xavier. They put him in a special chamber hoping that would help. Just then they heard the voice of Xavier just before a vision of their leader appeared. Xavier stated that he woke up twenty years in a dark future. Xavier shows them the future he woke up. It is a desolate place where the cities lie in ruin and large humanoid robots roam around searching for mutants. This future is apparently caused because the X-Men broke up and Xavier charged Logan with leading the team. Logan did not think he fit the role but Xavier told him he had to. Upon hearing this Scott tried to leave but Xavier convinced him to stay. After the vision disappeared Wolverine told the team the world needed them. Preventing War From the future Xavier contacts Logan again and warned him that the entire African continent has been destroyed by Storm. The X-Men flew there to find Storm under the control by the Shadow King. Emma telepathically entered Storm's mind and defeated the Shadow King. Storm then joined the team because her people are only alive thanks to Xavier's warning. The X-Men began using Inhibitor Collars, built by Forge, for mutants who could not quite control their powers, and Kelly learns of this and wanted some. Wolverine rescues Magma from the MRD and puts a collar on her. He eventually demands the collar back and she reluctantly relinquishes it. Gambit stole a collar and it was up to Wolverine to get it back so the MRD would not abuse it. Gambit attacked Wolverine in Dr. Sybil Zane's laboratory where he admitted he did it for the cast. Wolverine burned Gambit's money and offered him double. The two headed off to get the stolen collar and end up in Bolivar Trask's lab where the collar is being reverse-engineered. They got the collar back but Gambit got greedy and turned on Wolverine. Wolverine had his own tricks and got the collar back making the technology safe. The X-Men heard that Nightcrawler was aboard the Avalon heading towards Genosha and were attacked by a pirate ship full of Reavers. They found the pirates ship, the Wildways, sinking into the ocean. Nightcrawler was excited to find the team back together but finishes his journey to Genosha before returning to the mansion. Wolverine gets blackmailed by S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Nick Fury into tracking down the Hulk. Wolverine was to track down Hulk and Fury would not release the identities of the X-Men to the MRD. Wolverine went to the Canadian Rockies and found his old sparring partner. The two battled until Wolverine managed to subdue Hulk and calm him down turning back into Bruce Banner. Banner told Wolverine that he was dropped there by S.H.I.E.L.D. to stop a creature called the Wendigo. Banner developed a cure but found out there were four not one Wendigos. The two cure the monsters who turn into S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Wolverine figured out that Fury lied to the two of them to clean up his mess. Before Wolverine leaves Fury he punched Banner causing him to turn into the Hulk. Hulk throws Wolverine and wreaked havoc on Fury. Xavier warned the X-Men that the mutant Nitro would destroy Genosha which wiped out half of the world's mutant population. They found a plane carrying Nitro, the Brotherhood, and Psylocke. They did battle but Wolverine convinces them to turn Nitro into the MRD. Wolverine did not like this idea but knew it was the best way to keep Nitro and everyone around him safe. Wolverine found information on something called Master Mold and asked Xavier if he knows anything, but is cut off. He was later contacted by Xavier who told him to destroy Master Mold before it is started. Logan was contacted by Nightcrawler who learned about prisons beneath Genosha where Magneto keeps mutants. The shapeshifter Mystique came to the mansion and imitated him. When Nightcrawler came back she knocked him out disguised as the X-Men leader. Haunted by the memory of a burning ban and a young girl who saw him standing over the lifeless body of her father, Logan decided to return to that place to rekindle some recollection of the events. In the wilderness he was unknowingly identified as Weapon X. Wolverine found the cabin when the girl, who is named Kristie Nord and is grown up, sees him and is furious. Wolverine explained that his memory was wiped when Sabretooth attacked. This triggered the memory of the mission and Sabretooth filled in the blanks. Wolverine then angrily shoved Sabretooth over a plateau. The girl then realized that Wolverine was not who she thought he was and forgave him. When Cyclops thought that Mister Sinister was keeping Jean, Arclight sent him into a trap. Wolverine and the X-Men arrived to help and brought Cyclops back. Scott then decided to be a better teammate. Rogue returned to the X-Men after discovering that Quicksilver is Magneto's son and the Brotherhood were working for him. However, Logan did not trust her. The X-Men figure out that Magneto wanted the X-Men busy while he attacked MRD bases. Kelly uses Magneto's attack to launch and all-new Sentinel program. Logan received a mysterious call from Mystique warning that Maverick's daughter Kristie was in trouble. When Logan go there he found her missing, and Mystique there. She found out where Weapon X may have taken her. He knew about a catch but was desperate to find Kristie. She surprised him with her knowledge of Weapon X and him, even calling him James once again. She told him she was once known as Raven and a part of Weapon X. After the man she loved sacrificed himself she escaped. Meanwhile Wolverine had his own flashbacks. He ran into the Professor from his nightmares and his new female version of Wolverine, X-23. They found Maverick, alive and well with no memories of his life, guarding Kristie. The two manage to get Kristie and burn the place down. Wolverine then remembers Raven from his past. Wolverine determined not to let Weapon X ruin another life, as Maverick wakes up with all his memories. Wolverine was kidnapped by Mojo who brainwashed and pitted him against Nightcrawler and Wanda Maximoff in his underwater dome. After some heavy blows Nightcrawler removed the mind-controlling cybernetic headgear. Wolverine passed out and was carried by Nightcrawler and Wanda. They hijacked the Wildways and return Wanda to Genosha. Magneto did not want the other two to leave for fear they would talk about his prisons but Wanda insisted and the two left. Wolverine becomes bent on finding Master Mold. He, Shadowcat, and Forge sneak into Trask's lab and download all the data. Before it was complete MRD guards spotted them, captured Wolverine, and arrested Forge. He was spread out like a specimen while Bolivar Trask ran tests on him, marveled at his skeleton and healing factor. Shadowcat entered and phased him out before more test could be performed. They got Forge and returned to the mansion. Logan is later informed by Xavier of the future that the tests lead to Wolverine-like Sentinels with claws that could heal. Logan left for a bit and returned to find Rogue tied to a chair and the rest of the X-Men kidnapped. He smelled the scent of ninjas and knew that Harada, now the Silver Samurai, was behind it. Harada wanted to be leader of the Yakuza but must rid himself of his past failures by defeating the only man who defeated him. Logan and Rogue found Mariko at the Japanese Embassy where she told him where the X-Men were just to stop the fighting. As the two rescue the X-Men Harada and his clan took Rogue and challenged Logan to a fight the next day. Logan and agreed and returns for the fight. Logan was about to defeat the Silver Samurai when Harada went against the Code of the Clan and used his powers to defeat Logan. The clan leader disqualified Harada and releases the X-Men. Mariko told Logan the reason she chose Harada and Logan came to peace with it. Forge reported that the stolen Sentinel data reports that Master Mold is an AI computer that operates all of the city's Sentinels, and seems to be the same that Xavier is battling in the future. Kelly then announced that the Sentinels would be used in mutant registration. The X-Men then found Master Mold's location and headed out to stop the future's war. However, the location was a set-up by Master Mold to walk into a warehouse of Sentinels. The teams did not fare well against their enemy, who were sharing their data with Master Mold to modify their techniques. The Brotherhood, who were betrayed by Magneto, showed up and saved the X-Men. They seemed to shut down the Sentinels and Master Mold, but when they contacted Xavier nothing has changed and Master Mold somehow survived. After Angel's wings were amputated by his father he returned to the mansion. However, Mister Sinister offered to give him his wings back and while Warren III refused he could not forget about it. The X-Men advised Angel to forget the offer. Unfortunately Angel did go to Sinister, was given mechanical wings, and became the infernal Archangel. He attacked his father's pharmaceutical company which was developing a "cure" for mutants. The X-Men knew they needed to stop him so they met him at Warren II's Sentinel facilities. They managed to control Archangel for a little bit but he disappeared. The X-Men battled Juggernaut when Cyclops got distracted by a vision of Jean. The X-Men ended up in bad shape and Scott woke up in the infirmary. Emma and Scott told Wolverine that Emma entered Scott's mind and found that the explosion was caused by Jean becoming the Phoenix. Logan told Xavier about Jean's transformation and Xavier wondered if she was responsible for the destruction of Genosha. Xavier contacted logan and told him that he had just eight days to stop the war. The war would then push Jean into using her devastating powers. Xavier told Wolverine that a mutant spy hired by Kelly would steal Magneto's helmet, and that it may have been the flashpoint of the war. Wolverine and Nightcrawler head to Genosha to stop the thief. He sent Shadowcat and Rogue to Kelly's office to wait for something. They are too late as Gambit, with the aid of with the help of Polaris, have stolen the helmet and the island is engulfed in explosions. Magneto arrived in Kelly's office but both men were taken by Rogue and Shadowcat and taken to the mansion. Wolverine has Xavier reveal the grim future where machines rule and the revelation causes the Senator to halt the Sentinel program. Emma and Scott find Jean at a hospital with no memory of who she is. After losing her to Archangel and Mister Sinister Emma enlists the help of the X-Men. The team crahses Sinister's lab and take the captured Jean and Scott back to the mansion. When Jean awakes everyone says hello but all are knocked out by Emma. Emma then leaves with Jean to The Inner Circle. Brink of War Wolverine was dealing with the abduction of Jean when news broke out that Kelly decided to launch Sentinels at Genosha. He was certain that Emma caused Jean's disappearance but she denied it. So he locked her up and had the rest of the team focus on stopping Kelly's Sentinels from reaching Genosha as Magneto was sure to retaliate. The X-Men arrived too late at the Trask factory and the Blackbird went down in the mass exodus of Sentinels. Unbeknownst to him, Mystique was impersonating Kelly and ordering the attack, and that Scott and freed Emma who returned to the Inner Circle's mansion. Wanting to use Scott to subdue Jean Emma found the unconscious X-Men outside the Sentinel factory. Wolverine saw Emma leave with Scott in a semi-consciousness. Unbeknownst to him Magneto had defeated the Sentinels and was returning to the mainland with his Sentinels. The X-Men woke up. Wolverine sent the X-Men to try to stop Magneto's Sentinels, while he followed Emma and Scott. Emma was betrayed by her teammates and the Stepford Cuckoos, who had taken the Phoenix from Jean. Scott and Jean locked up Emma and left after the Cuckoos who were going to attack the Sentinels and the X-Men. After they left Wolverine arrived and released Emma on the promise that she would stop the Phoenix. Scarlet Witch and Mystique arrived to help the X-Men after learning of Magneto's plan of war. Together they attacked the Sentinels until the Cuckoos arrived and easily defeated the Sentinels. Jean tried to stop the Cuckoos when Emma arrived and took the hit for Jean, ensnaring the Phoenix. Before she could release the Phoenix force it consumed her and she disappeared in a large explosion. Because of her sacrifice worldwide devastation was averted. The team returned to the mansion where Xavier congratulated the team for their heroic efforts and told them that the future was diverted. However, one terrible future was replaced with another. This time instead of Sentinels, mutants roam the skies in a demonic future under the reign of the mutant Apocalypse, Mister Sinister, and someone who looks eerily like Cyclops. Powers and Abilities *'Enhanced Mutant Physiology:' Wolverine is a mutant who had been given an unbreakable skeleton by the Weapon X Program and augmented by Apocalypse. Nick Fury's intel classified him as Power Level 9,556 while the O*N*E classified him as a Severe Threat **'Regenerative Healing Factor:'Wolverine's primary mutant power is his accelerated healing process that enabled him to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with far greater efficiency than an ordinary human.558 He can regenerate greatly damaged or destroyed tissue within a few seconds. Wolverine's accelerated healing powers have been commonly referred to as his mutant healing factor. The full extent and speed of Wolverine's healing factor isn't known. He has been shown to fully heal from numerous gunshot wounds,559 severe burns covering most of his body,560 and regenerate missing eyes within a matter of seconds.323 Among the more extreme depictions of his accelerated healing factor involves him having his skin, muscles, and internal organs incinerated from his skeleton only to fully regenerate the tissue within minutes. He can simply regenerate missing limbs or organs in a matter of hours. Adamantium played a crucial role in the speed of Wolverine's healing as well because of the fact that it produced a poison that his immune system fought off regularly. It is said that without the adamantium, his healing rate would increase.561 This power even amends psychological wounds inflicted as a result of traumatic experiences; however, Wolverine's healing powers forces his mind to suppress the memories, sometimes resulting in amnesia. Wolverine sometimes calls this his mental scar tissue. Wolverine's healing factor has cured him from the mystical curse of the Werewolf after he had been bitten and turned into a werewolf,562 and from vampirism;563 though it should be noted that the time it took to cure the Werewolf curse was longer than the time it took to cure him from vampirism, when he was infected with vampirism he had also been infected with nanites to temporarily deactivate his healing factor and use him as a 'booby-trap' on the vampires. Wolverine's healing also provides him with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process. He retains the health, appearance, and physical vitality of a man in the physical prime of his life, despite being well over 100 years of age *** Contaminant Immunity: Wolverine's natural healing also affords him the virtual immunity to poisons, viruses, diseases, and most drugs. *** Decelerated Aging: In addition, Wolverine's healing factor provides him with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process; Wolverine was born sometime during the late 19th Century.1} Although well over 100 years of age, Wolverine retains the health, appearance and physical vitality of a man in the physical prime of his life.37 *** Telepathic Resistance: Due to a combination of his healing factor564 and psi-shields implanted by Professor Charles Xavier, Wolverine's mind is highly resistant to telepathic assault and probing **'Superhuman Strength:'Wolverine's natural strength is augmented by the demand placed on his musculature due to the presence of over 50kg/100 pounds of Adamantium bonded to his skeleton, which also removes the natural limitations of the human skeletal structure by allowing him to lift weights that would damage a human skeleton.566 He is capable of lifting 800 lbs to 2 tons.566Wolverine has been depicted with sufficient strength to break steel chains,567568 easily lifting the weight of a dozen men over his head with just one arm,181 and lifting the 955-pound Ursa Major over his head before tossing him across a room. ** Peak Human Speed: Wolverine is capable of running and moving faster than any Olympic-class runner,566 enabling him to run at speeds of 32-36 mph.566 Wolverine has attacked faster than the eye could follow and even Spider-Man briefly thought Wolverine was faster than he was in their first fight.15 His combat speed seems to have been more enhanced than anything else, as he has frequently kept up with Spider-Man in combat, and blitzed people before they pull their trigger fingers.570 ** Superhuman Durability: Wolverine's bones and muscles are harder and denser than that of an ordinary human.559 Due to his healing factor and Adamantium skeleton, he can virtually heal from any injuries that result in massive tissue damage or loss such as multiple gunshots wounds, slashes, puncture wounds, blunt force trauma, etc. ** Superhuman Stamina: Wolverine's healing factor grants him superhuman stamina and is partially immune to fatigue toxins generated by physical exertion and thus has greater endurance than actual humans.37 He is able to physically exert himself at peak capacity for several days before fatigue toxins in his blood begin to impair him.566 He has shown himself capable of fighting Omega Red for at least 17 hours without any rest, despite he was exposed to Omega Red's death spores.571 His lung capacity is at the superhuman level enabling him to hold his breath for extended periods of time underwater and on multiple occasions he was able to fight against the Hulk underwater for long periods of time.572 ** Superhuman Reflexes: Wolverine's reflexes are similarly enhanced, they are also superior to those possessed by the finest human specimens.566 His reflexes are comparable to that of Captain America due to his superhumanly acute senses.566Wolverine was able to dodge from multiple gunmen at close-range, though he relied mostly on his healing factor.55 On several occasions, he was able to dodge Cyclops's optic blasts with ease. ** Superhuman Agility: Wolverine's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels far beyond the natural physical limits and capabilities of the finest human specimen.566Wolverine's agility is sufficient to allow him to dodge multiple bullets. Other times, he is able to jump nearly 30 ft high without a running start.131573 ** Insulated Weather Adaptation: Wolverine's body is highly resistant to certain elemental extremes, particularly cold, to the extent that he could sleep nude in subarctic conditions with no apparent injury.574 ** Animal Empathy: Wolverine has the ability to sense the emotional state of animals on a basic level such as fear, anger, happiness or pain. He can even communicate with them to make the animal aware of his actions and or his intent ** Superhumanly Acute Senses: Wolverine possesses superhumanly acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals.37 He can see at far greater distances, with perfect clarity, than an ordinary human.313 He retains this same level of clarity even in near total darkness and complete darkness.576 193His hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, allowing him to detect sounds ordinary humans cannot hear at a greater distance. For example while inside a building, he was able to hear the sound of Yukio's fighting kick against the Silver Samurai's steel armor on a rooftop nearby. 577 While asleep he was able to hear the sound of a 9 millimeter silencer though a thick wall. 114 He is able to recognize people and objects by scent, even if they are well hidden.578 He can track a target by scent, even if the scent has been greatly eroded by time and weather factors, with an extraordinary degree of success, for example he managed to track Mystique across the world in less than 9 hours without any leads except her scent. 63 Wolverine can also use his keen sense of smell to detect lies due to chemical changes within a person's scent.78 According to the Xaviers protocols, after Logan lost his adamantium's skeleton both his healing factor and his senses increased to incredible levels which means these senses may stems from, at least partially, his constant cellular regeneration.579 His enhanced senses being an extension of his healing factor was also mentioned by Logan during the Brood Saga. ** Retractable Bone Claws:'''Wolverine's skeleton includes six retractable 12-inch long bone claws, three in each arm, that are housed beneath the skin and muscle of his forearms. Wolverine could, at will, release these slightly curved claws through his skin between the knuckles on each hand. The skin between the knuckles tears and bleeds, but the blood loss is quickly halted by his healing factor. Wolverine can unsheathe any number of his claws at once, although he needs to keep his wrists straight at the moment his claws pass from his forearms into his hands. When unsheathed, the claws are entirely within his forearms, allowing him to bend his wrists when they are extended. The claws are made of bone, unlike the claws of normal mammals which are made of keratin, and were originally believed to be bionic Adamantium implants. Like his son Daken, the bone claws are sharp and dense enough to slice through substances as durable as metals, wood, and stone.581 Wolverine's bone claws are strong enough to easily slice through a sword. ** Abilities * '''Master Tactician: Though seemingly brutish, Wolverine is highly intelligent.566 When Forge monitored Wolverine's vitals during a Danger Room training session, he reported Logan's physical and mental state as "equivalent to an Olympic-level gymnast performing a Gold-medal-winning routine whilst simultaneously beating four chess computers in his head",212 which gives something of an idea of the level of sophistication and tactical processing Logan was capable of utilizing while in combat. He remembered Ogun teaching him Sun Tzu's The Art of War. * Master Martial Artist: Due to his extensive training as a soldier, a CIA operative, a samurai and a member of the X-Men, Logan is an exceptional martial artist, with expertise in Japanese martial arts. He has mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth,566 and learned other 15 forms of martial arts, including Israeli Special Forces Training. Wolverine defeated Sabretooth several times in hand to hand combat and intelligence.165288 He has also defeated various hand-to-hand experts without using his claws. * Expert Marksman: He is an expert marksman skilled in throwing weapons and firearms, but operated more efficiently without them.59 * Master Swordsman: Logan is proficient in Japanese sword fighting, having studied under Ogun and the Silver Samurai. He was further taught by Silver Samurai on the use of the Muramasa Blade after his first fight with Romulus. * Expert Acrobat: He is skilled in gymnastics, acrobatics and aerials, for example Logan used several acrobatic moves to avoid Omega Red tendrils 600 or bullets fired at point blank at him 600. On another occasion the Brood Queen threw Colossus towards Wolverine, thanks to his acrobatic skills Logan managed to use Colossus' flying body in mid-air as a springboard in order to leap towards the Queen.145 * Master Advanced Covert Ops: Due to his experience traveling the world and working for various government agencies, Wolverine is also a trained expert in multiple types of weapons, vehicles, computer systems, explosives, and assassination techniques. He once said: I can put six shots into a quarter... an' get change for the gum-machine.18 * Skilled Mechanic: Logan has exhibited capacity as an experienced mechanic.194 Along with Kurt Wagner, he has also been the mechanic of the X-Men Blackbird. * Multilingual: A polyglot; Wolverine is fluent in many languages including English, Arabic, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Cheyenne, Lakota, and Spanish; he had some knowledge of French, German, Thai, Vietnamese, Farsi and Portuguese.602 Ogun taught him Japanese ideograms.259With his increased lifespan and journeys across the globe, he has been able to amass an intimate knowledge of many foreign customs and cultures. Once he saw a kabuki play of The 47 Ronin (Genroku Chūshingura) and remarked how it was one of the finest kabuki troupes he had seen. His exploits have further endowed him with vast awareness of literature and philosophy. Weaknesses * Magnetic Manipulation: The addition of Adamantium to his entire skeleton renders Wolverine vulnerable to magnetic fields. Magneto was shown doing this, tossing him around. His stealth can be compromised by simple metal detectors and it may be difficult for him to travel commercially without setting off metal detectors. Relationships Beast Logan and Hank are close friends. Beast was the first one Logan would come to ask for help. Hank always acts as the voice of reason for Wolverine. In the first episode, it's shown that both like to annoy each other Cyclops Scott is Logan's rival. Both show a huge dislike towards each other. This rivalry is the result of Logan's love for Jean. However, despite the hatred towards one another, they work together on many occasions. Emma Frost From the moment she joined the X-men, Logan wasn't quite welcoming to her due to her past. As the series progressed, he began trusting her. When it was revealed that she was a traitor Wolverine lost his trust in her. When Emma told him to give her one more chance, he did so, hinting that he might still trust her. Christy Nord Logan first met Christy when she was 6, she witnessed him 'killing' her father which made her vow for revenge. After learning the truth, Christy became close to Logan. Possibly, the two might have developed a father-daughter relationship as Logan seems overprotective towards her. Mystique Logan and Raven were lovers. But Logan sacrificed himself to save her from the weapon-x project. Since then Logan had no memories of her until they went on a mission together. Although on opposite sides they may have feelings for one another. Magneto Magneto is the main enemy of the X-men. Wolverine always doubts his plans and doesn't accept his invitation to stay on Genosha. Mariko Yashida Mariko was Logan's love interest. He challenged the Silver Samurai for her hand but she turned him down. Years later, when her husband kidnaps the X-men, Logan turned to her. In the end, she reveals that she didn't marry him because if she did, they would have been killed. They still have feelings for each other. Nightcrawler Wolverine and Nightcrawler are friends. Logan seems to trust Kurt more and sometimes worry for him, also nicknaming Kurt "Elf". Storm Storm and Logan have a close relationship. They are often seen worried for each other. When Ororo was feeling down for the loss of Angel, Logan comforts her by promising her to bring Warren back soon. Shadowcat Logan and Kitty have a normal relationship. Although Logan is the leader, Kitty is never scared to stand up to him. Sabretooth Sabretooth is Wolverine's arch enemy. The two were partners a long time but Logan betrayed him when he attacked him to save Mystique. Since then, they've been fighting each other. Rogue Wolverine sees Rogue as a daughter. Gallery 394px-Wolverine Vol 4 1 Textless Steve McNiven Variant.jpg Wolverine-Ep20-Cap.png Wolverine-Ep11-Cap.png Wolverine and the x-men-show.jpg Wolverine.png Wolverine profile.png WolverineOriginal.png Logan-cap-08.jpg WolverinePortal.png Screenshot 2014-06-08-02-40-12-1.png In Marvel Comics Wolverine's life began in Alberta, Canada, during the late 19th century (1801-1900). The man who would come to be known simply as "Logan" was born James Howlett, the second son of Elizabeth Howlett (née Hudson) and John Howlett, Sr., owners of a large estate. However, in his adulthood James came to resemble the appearance of the groundskeeper, Thomas Logan, much more closely than his legal father. It is possible that he is the product of an affair between Elizabeth Howlett and Thomas Logan. He spent most of his early years on the estate grounds and had two playmates that lived on the Howlett estate with him: Rose O'Hara, a red-headed Irish girl who was brought in from town to be a companion to young James, and a boy nicknamed "Dog", the grounds-keeper's son. Thomas Logan was an alcoholic and was extremely abusive to his son. The children were close friends but as they reached young adulthood, the abuse inflicted upon Dog warped his mind. Dog made unwanted advances toward Rose, which James reported to his father. In retaliation Dog killed James' puppy, in turn leading to the expulsion of Thomas Logan and Dog from the estate. Notes *He is voiced by Steven Blum who also does the voice of Red Skull from The ''Avengers: Earth's mightiest heroes'' (Whom are in the same universe as the X-men are) * He was once an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D * In this series, Wolverine wore his his modern Astonishing X-Men costume that he was wearing at the time in the comics while he wore his his original costume in Hulk vs. Wolverine that he originally wore in the comics and the classic tiger stripe attire that he also originally wore in the comics in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Trivia *Logan is the main character of the series and is the only X-man who appears in all episodes. *For some reason, his right hand is cut off in the future. *In this version, Logan and Sabretooth were partners (Ironically, they are unable to agree on anything in other versions). *In one continuity of the comics, Wolverine also has a son of Japanese descent named Daken. *He is the only X-man in the series to be on the X-men and Team X. Category:X-Men Category:Male Category:Mutant Category:Mutants Category:Heroes